In the conventional technology of contactor assembling, a bobbin is firstly disposed in a housing. At that moment, the bobbin is only disposed in a chamber of the housing instead of being fixed to the housing. The housing and the base are then assembled with screws. The contactor assembling structure has defects of:
Firstly, the bobbin is easy to fall off during automatic assembling since the bobbin and the housing are not fastened with each other, which is hard to achieve automatic assembling.
Secondly, the housing is fastened to the base via screws, and the screw connection needs to be performed by human, which is hard to achieve automatic assembling.
Thirdly, using screws to fasten the housing and the base increases the usage cost of screws, which leads to a relatively high cost.
In another aspect, in the conventional technology, for some electric device such as the contactor and the circuit breaker, the coil is usually winded on the bobbin, one end of the coil is electrically connected to a first conductive metal plate, a first screw is fastened to a first conductive metal plate to form a first wiring terminal, the other end of the coil is electrically connected to a second conductive metal plate, the second screw is fastened to the second conductive metal plate to form a second wiring terminal.
When an accommodating chamber structure of the wiring terminal of the coil is assembled, the first screw is firstly screwed in the first conductive metal plate, the second screw is screwed in the second conductive metal plate, then the combination of the first screw and the first conductive metal plate and the combination of the second screw and the second conductive metal plate are inserted into the bobbin integrally. Then the first screw and the second screw are loosen to wind the coil, otherwise, the coil may kink. During detection, the first screw and the second screw need to be unscrewed and a probe is used to contact the coil to perform detection. As a result, when the accommodating chamber structure of the wiring terminal of the coil in the conventional technology is assembled, the first screw and the second screw need to be screwed and unscrewed repeatedly, which cause the assembling process is complex, and the automatic assembling may not be achieved.
In addition, to prevent dust from entering the accommodating chamber structure of the wiring terminal of the coil and to improve the level of protection, a protective cover for protecting the coil wiring terminal is usually provided on the housing after the bobbin is disposed in the housing. However, the overall structure has many plastic components, which leads to a complex structure and increased cost.
In another aspect, in the conventional technology, to improve the level of protection of the contactor, a cover is usually disposed. The cover is assembled to the housing of the contactor. Meanwhile, to improve the assistant functions of the contactor, the cover of the contactor is usually disposed with contact terminal assistant module, delay assistant module and other function assistant modules. As a result, in the conventional technology the cover is usually made hollow at corresponding positions to assemble the function assistant modules. Due to this, when the contactor is not assembled in the function assistant modules, foreign matter is easy to enter the contactor and affect the normal operation of the contactor. An additional protective cover is needed, thusly the cost is increased.
In another aspect, a contact carrier of the contactor is assembled in the housing. When the contactor is not conducted, the contact carrier is exposed out of the cover, the cover in the conventional technology is usually not provided with a protective cover for protecting the exposed part of the contact carrier, and the user may mis-operate and press the contact carrier to conduct the contactor, which damages the contactor controlling equipment and affect the personal safety.
In still another aspect, the electric device such as the contactor, the circuit breaker, the switch and thermal relay in the conventional technology are usually mounted with the help of rails. As shown in FIG. 35, which shows a rail mounting structure, a contactor base 4010 is formed with a mounting slot 4020 whose width matches the width of the rail (not shown). Each of the two sides of the mounting slot 4020 is provided with clasps 4030, and a clasping slot is formed between the clasp 4030 and the base 4010. The clasp 4030 at one side is fixedly assembled at the base 4010, and the clasp 4030 at the other side is movably assembled at the base 4010 via a spring 4040.
When the rail is assembled to the mounting slot, the rail is clasped in the clasping slot between the clasps at two sides and the base, and is fixed by the elastic force of the spring. However, the disadvantages are: firstly, the rail mounting structure is complex, thusly the manufacturing cost is high and increased; secondly, the rail mounting structure has many components, which further increases the cost.
Another rail mounting structure is provided in the conventional technology. A mounting slot is formed on the contactor base, each of the two sides of the mounting slot is provided with the clasps, and a clasping slot is formed between the clasp and the base. One clasping slot at one side is provided with a torsional spring by which elastic force is provided and the rail is fixed. However, the disadvantages are: firstly, the torsional spring principle of the rail mounting structure leads to only a single point is supported and stressed, which makes the rail shake; secondly, the rail is fixed by the elastic force of the torsional spring, which makes it unable to assemble the rail from a side, and the assembling is inconvenient.